overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
This page shows a list of monsters appearing from YGGDRASIL and the New World throughout the Overlord series. Overview In the Web Novel, monsters from YGGDRASIL were limited to six special abilities, but it does not even include the usage of magic involved. Most of the abilities were centered on roles for recovery, attack, defense, and support purposes. It was extremely rare for them to have any other types of abilities beside that. The only ones who were able to utilize the vast variety of magic in YGGDRASIL were none other than players.Overlord First Half Chapter 18: Categorical Imperatives Additionally, weaker monsters like zombies and skeletons tend to spawn faster than stronger monsters.Overlord First Half Chapter 34: Preparations 3 When encountering players nearby, monsters could detect them with their programmed senses which are vision, hearing, smell, and magic.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) In the New World, powerful monsters like Eight-Edge Assassins or Fenrir are known to be found crawling around in the unexplored regions.ARCADIA 2.56: ARCADIA 3122 09-29-2011 According to Gondo Firebeard, it was revealed monsters that burrow through the earth was capable of sensing their opponents’ location and where they are at through the vibrations made in the ground.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves While so, demihumans were the kind who grew stronger with age.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Demi-Human Races Heteromorphic Races and Monsters Undead Angels Chaos Beasts Demons Dragons Golems Humanoid Monsters Insects Magical Beasts and Animal Monsters Plants Slimes Spirits and Elementals Trap Monsters Other Raid Bosses World Enemies Trivia * Monsters, who lived a long life, grow very powerful, famed as superior specimen, and in many cases they would be classified as a different kind of being from their parent race''Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord''. * Unlike YGGDRASIL, killing monsters in the New World will not lead to them dropping items such as a Data Crystal.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey * According to Brain Unglaus, monsters' appearances often did not match their actual abilities.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire * In YGGDRASIL, Overlords and Elder Black Oozes are the kinds of monsters that could be encounter in the most difficult dungeons.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning * In order to manage monsters like golems or the undead, who were immune to mental manipulation, players with the role as a tank had to use certain specialized hate control skills on them. * Monsters with the ability to regenerate could not completely resist attacks. Such attacks are able to shut down their regeneration, but that was only known in YGGDRASIL.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire * Despite the similarity between the two, Albedo believes that Summoned Monsters and Summoned Mounts are classified as their own category respectively.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day in Nazarick * While mindless magical beasts tended to attack using physical strength, the intelligent ones though, often used the power of magic rather than through brute force. * Some monsters had hardened eyelids which could deflect even the likes of swords imbued with ki or aura.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb References }} Category:Content Category:Terminology Category:YGGDRASIL Terms